I Have Always Loved You
by huneydukesgirl
Summary: Everyone has thier first kiss, what was Harry's and Ginny's like? pure HG fluff pre HBP


A/N: Yes I have finally written another story, this one is a lil mushy gushy but I swear the next one I will post has action in it and a lil H/R. Thanks for everything.

A/N: its only reposted for the disclaimer, thanks Jess

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**I Have Always Loved You**

Harry sat on the grass with his feet dangling in the lake. His thoughts wandered back to 5th year. Stop. He told himself. That's too painful. But his mind just wouldn't cooperate. Pictures flashed into his head; the prophecy smashing, Dumbledore facing Voldemort head on… and his Godfather gracefully falling behind the veil. It was as though someone had pressed rewind in his head as the image repeated and repeated and repeated….

Stop. He told himself more forcefully. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. Here I am, pouting over S-His death while Voldemort is roaming free, probably killing more people. At least the Ministry believes he's back… Only if Sirius would have lived, everything would be o.k.

Harry suddenly heard a snap of a twig, pulling out his wand and looking around. When Crooksnags raced down the path, he shoved his wand back in his pocket. Oh great, now I'm turning into Mad-eye Moody. He almost laughed at the idea when someone, something, pounced on his back, covering his eyes. "Guess who!" A playful voice whispered. "Ginny get off! Great Merlin, you scared me!"

She laughed placing herself next to him. "Apple?" Harry looked at the sack she offered him. It was full of bread, honey, apples, and pastries. "Thanks, how did you know I was starved," He asked as he reached for a pumpkin pastry. "You've been out here all day by yourself. I thought you wanted some Company. You know we worry about you."

"Yea..." Harry mumbled turning away. He didn't want to talk about his problems at the moment, but Ginny had other plans.

"Harry, look at me, please." She lifted his chin so that his eyes met hers. He felt a familiar lurch in his stomach, the same he use to feel when he looked at Cho. Why was he having these feelings for Ginny? He had them so much over the summer when he was staying with the Wesley's. No, she's your best friend's little sister. He swallowed hard looking into her eyes. "Yea?" was all he could muster.

"You know how stubborn I can be. You won't win this argument, not if I can help it." Harry sighed knowing it was true. "But you also know, I would never ask you to do anything you wouldn't want to do."

Harry looked deep down in her dark brown eyes, making sure he had heard her right. "Thank you, Ginny," he whispered. Then he realized how close she was to him, and how her hand was still on his arm. No, I couldn't do that to Ron. Remember how angry he had gotten when he found out that Ginny and Dean were dating? And besides, I might put her in danger. If Voldemort ever found out I fancied Ginny... He shuttered at the thought.

He looked across the lake letting his thoughts drift on their own accord. He watched as Ginny skipped rocks across the lake as they sat in silence for some time. Harry soon realized, even though they didn't utter a word, it was nice to know someone was there for company. Then as Ginny threw a rock that skipped three times, the thought hit him. It made his heart skip a beat. He loved Ginny. He really loved her; he was in love with her. When he looked over he could have sworn she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He reached over and held her hand; Voldemort didn't matter, Ron would have to just suck it up, Cho was just some other girl. The only think that mattered was that he loved Ginny. When she felt his fingers touch hers she met Harry's gaze, and smiled. Harry could have shouted for joy knowing that she felt the same. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, and almost like a magnet, he couldn't resist doing the same. The kiss was bitter sweet but all too short. As she pulled away Harry whispered, "I love you." The next moment he felt everything would be alright, because the next words that escaped her lips were, "I have always loved you."


End file.
